Seedlings of the Leaf
by JackoLillie
Summary: The next generation have just made it to Genin, now they have to face all new trials as they follow in their parents footsteps...well almost. The teams are set and the New bloom of leaves are ready to leave the tree to find their own Ninja Way!
1. Unamused

The clouds drift peacefully in the wide expanse which was the sky over the hidden leaf. Six birds float majestically in the sky searching for the perfect place to rest their tired wings.

"Seira"

Birds, so free and wild. They aren't restricted by walls or clothing. They can just be and no-one bothers them. No-one cares wither or not they got their homework in on time. Birds doing homework, what a bizarre thought. It would make my life a lot simpler if I could just give my homework to the local pigeon population.

"Miss Nara!" The voice my teacher Mrs Bakkea- or the devil, whatever's easier to remember- rattled me from my peaceful rest. "If you think you're so smart you don't need to pay attention then solve this" She violently slammed the chalk into the board and wrote out an equation. After she finished she waved the dagger she called a piece of calk my way gesturing for me to solve it. The look of contempt on her face informed me that she _really _wanted me to fail. I glance quickly at the board, this is were the genius in my genes shines through.

" X is equal to pie plus the square root of 67 over one third of inverse sin 0.863. Y is equal to cos 32 multiplied by the squared root of 879 over pie." Put that in your pipe and smoke it! The look on her face , priceless: a mixture of sock, horror and embarrassment filled the creases in her wrinkled old face. Now shall we add insult to injury? I think we shall. " so that means X is 0.06329 and Y is 8.003225" I said softy watching her face turn to stone,I smile with pleasure. Mother would be proud.

"Good one Seira." Inuzuka Akimitsu jabbed a friendly elbow into my lower ribs. I swear, if our parents weren't family friends I may have beat the crap out of this boy a long time ago. He's grinning at me with those gagged teeth of his again, stupid dog boy. He opened his eyes after dropping his enthusiastic smile to show off his second generic trait, white orbs which he called eyes. His glazed over eyes along with the red fang like markings on his cheek ensured everyone knew exactly who he was: Inuzuka Akimisu, son of Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka.

"I'm glad I amuse you so." I snipe back, I didn't mean to but I just couldn't help myself. His brown hair sat messily on top of his head as turned back to face the front of the class. Woops, did I step on the little puppies tail? I just managed to restrain myself from voicing my views of the Byakugan wielding dog tamer. Who may I mention doesn't even have a dog!

"Harsh." A voice mutters from in front of me. Oh great now the whole clan is getting involved.

"Bite me Hyuga." I snipe, wow I snipe a lot. I really should cut back, its like an addiction. Snipers anonymous….wait that sounds like some kind of military thing for assassin ninja who have a screw loose. I shake out of my train of thought when I notice a pair of white eyes staring at me. The owner of the eyes is none other than Hyuga Daichi another user of the great Byakugan. Twelve years ago must have been a great year for the clan. Daichi continued to stare at me disapprovingly, his very Hyuga-esk black hair covering his forehead the tops of his eyes. Neji and TenTen Hyuga? are they so busy they can't get their youngest son a hair cut?

"Don't talk like to my precious Diachi-chan!" Oh and there is Akimichi Anzu's annoying voice once again. The easily persuaded girl sat beside Daichi and fawned over him constantly, and today was no different. Her white blonde hair floated gently over her shoulders as she leaned against Daichi cooing over him, the thin blue lines under her pale blue eyes exaggerated her beauty making her believe she's Gods gift to humanity. Not quite. My father would often tell me stories of how her mother would coo just like that over the Uchiha. Her name is Ino but I've been raised to call her aunty I. I often hear her bitching to my mother when father and Uncle Choji are late home from missions or are just out drinking.

"Anzu please calm yourself." Hama spoke and the whole room when quiet. Damn was that girl creepy as hell: sitting there next to Akimisu with her pail hands clasped in front of her face. Well the little of her face you could actually see ,most of it was hidden by a high risen jumper collar which covered her face to just below her blue eyes. But what I must say about her is that she gets the job done with minimal effort.

"Don't be like that Hama she was only joking around." …..kill me now. Turning slowly around I see the beaming smile of the most irritating human being I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Uzumaki Huyu. Son of the hokage -and of one of my fathers close personal friends- so I have to play nice with him. Oh how much I want to rip out his bright yellow hair and shove it down his trachea…. I wonder if this is the anger issues my dad is always warning me about. Even so, I still want to rip out his pearly green eyes with a blunt spork!

"…Seira? Why do you look like your going to go all mass murderer on our asses?" Akimisu's smart ass comment woke me from my murderous day dream. So reluctantly I sake the images -however pleasant they were- out of my mind.

"because I am." I mutter inwardly cursing at Huyu. His mother, Sakura works at the hospital of the village and is so kind and caring I have no idea how someone so blunt and irritating could have come from her womb.

"Right class. Now you are all Genin I will assign you to your teams." The teacher spoke up. I had almost forgotten she was even here. Pulling out a clipboard from under her desk she survey's each of her pupils individually. I have already work out who I'm with -well one of them at least- Anzu, as it is very unlikely that the they would split up the Ino- Shika- Cho structure that our parents -and grandparents- perfected. But then again I've got some sand in my blood so maybe, just maybe, I'll be put with a new formation. Thanks to my mother, Temari, princess of the sand so I'll most likely be in a team well suited for peace talks with the sand.

The teacher spewed out names of my fellow class mates putting them into select groups. Oh she's looking at me, I guess I'm up. I really should have paid attention to who's already been called that way I could narrow down the options for my team mates.

"Nara Seira, Inuzuka Akimisu and Akimichi Anzu. Team eight" Called it. My team isn't so horrifying, Anzu's mind transfer jutsu and my shadow manipulation jutsu will work well together and throwing the bayakugan into the mix. Well this actually make a pretty decent team. I tune back in to hear team tens list: Diachi, Hama and Huyu. Good luck Hama, I wonder if your bugs can tame the Usumaki way of thinking….I very much doubt it, even you're not that patient.

Now starts my life as a shinobi , what a drag…

**Thank you for reading. I own do not own Naruto. But I do own all of the OC's, please even if you do not like the pairings please continue to read their parents will be mentioned very little. Don't forget to review, I love feed back even the negative stuff :DD **


	2. Dogs and Bugs?

Why! Why does life hate me? I'm a good guy, I help my mother with the shopping. I even clean my room on occasion without the need to be asked. So why, if I'm an upstanding citizen, was I put with the demon girl known as Nara Seira? Her sandy blond hair is always tied back in the loosest plait you've ever seen. The black obs which she call eyes absorb every beam of light which could be seen as happiness. I don't think I've ever seen her smile. I've asked her a few times why she doesn't and her answer is always the say "Its troublesome" She really was Shikamaru's daughter but even then her mother always seemed to be cheery even if it was sarcasm. Cheer is still cheer!

"Akimisu would you hurry up, or we're going to be late for our meeting with out new sensi." My life just gets better and better, not only an I teamed with the emotionless maniac, I've been stuck with the most love struck girl in the history of the village. And she's in love with my cousin! Anzu wasn't the most kind hearted of women but pull out a bag of chips and she'll be your best friend. I guess she got that from her dad.

"Seira, why do you think we were put together as a team." I steal a glance at the girl as I ask, I'm genially interested but the main reason I asked was to save us walking in silence. I hate silence, my nose and eyes are heightened by my ears are just average but even so I still don't like having emptiness.

"Anzu and I make the Ino-Shika-Cho formation our parents used and I guess you were thrown in to compensate for the lack of hand-to-hand combat experience." Seira informs us while lazily rubbing her neck. I turn to see Anzu's reaction she seems to agree with Seira on this: Anzu's simple purple plait skirt sifted in the wind as she walked. The fish net legends she wore conserved her innocent, as she strode along quite happily taking in the view. She looked beautiful, piercing blue eyes highlighted by the light blue paint which was a custom in her clan. The loose fitting long sleeved light purple silk top she wore ruffled in the wind occasionally clinging to her body giving hints to the figure below the fabric.

"wow Seira, you really are smart." I complement her. That's got to get me into her good books or at least off her to-kill list. In response she kicked the sand under her feet with her ankle length ninja boots. Carefully without arousing suspicion I look up her body starting at the boots: On both her knees where sections of fishnet tights -these girls sure do love fish nets-, further up her leg the tights began again at about mid thigh on one leg was a bandage where her ninja pouch was tethered to her leg hitching up her black dress. The dress itself was pretty simple: a one piece with no sleeves and a wide and very low v-neck, unluckily for the guys of the village the fishnets that started at her thigh was apart of a body suit which covered her shoulders and cleavage. OH GOD! I mentally slap myself, I was thinking about Seira's cleavage! Her cleavage! If she ever found out one of two things would happen a) she would rip me to shreds with her teeth leaving no trace of me behind or b) She gets her mother involved and my existence is wiped from the face of the earth.

"Who do you think our sensi will be?" Anzu asks us cheerfully as we pick up the pace. I say 'us' but the question was defiantly aimed at Seira, she's the daughter of the greatest tactician the village has ever know and I'm just a dog tamer without a dog. I do actually have a ninja hound but she stays at home as I haven't quite got around to toilet trainer her. I'll get around to it but with uncle Niji training me after school and Sakura's lessons on being a medical ninja, I'm just to busy.

"Lee-sama and Sai-sama are becoming team leaders this year so I think we'll end up with one of them." Seira informs us as we reach our destination ,a bridge over a small river which heads into the centre of the village, it's picturesque: flowers bloom from the banks of the river while the bridge casts a shadow over the fast flowing water.

"Which one do you think we'll get" Is she ignoring my existence? Two questions in a row and both aimed right over my head. Well I will not let this stand, for all I know we could end up with a female sensi and I will be the only male in the group, I have to put my foot down. Assert my dominance over the females, become the Alfa male as it were.

"I think Lee." Yeah, my dominance is asserted. That caught them off guard, I did kind of scream it at them but hey who cares about the little details. I am now the alfa dog. Woof Woof bitches.

"Its Sai." Damn that witch, she always has to undermine what I say! I say cheese she says chalk. Stupid Seira. What makes her think she can be all uppity? She's smart that's about it. Actually, I don't know if she even is smart. I mean on ever test she only just gets a passing grade. She's nothing special. She doesn't have the byakugan like I do, she's just a stuck up brat!

"What makes you so sure?" I sound pissed. I am pissed! I'm the Alfa not her. Grr that girl infuriates me! I don't think I can handle being on a team with her for the foreseeable future. Not only her but Anzu as well, she's just sitting there watching us intently with her beautiful blue eyes…. Damn it! She's in love with Daichi not me. I cant blame her though, if I were a girl and wasn't related to him I might just think about tapping that. EHHHH. What am I thinking! I'm far to young to think about such things.

"He's sitting right there." ….. so much for being Alfa male. I turn to see our sensi sitting quite peacefully on the bridge watching us with curiosity. How does he do that? Also how does he get his skin like that? He looks as if he was dipped in pool white paint. The three giant scrolls on his back make him look like a peacock but who I am to say anything: I'm sitting here in my dads old hoody and a ripped pair of ninja combat bottoms.

"Hello students. I'm your new sensi. Shall we start with the introductions?" He's smiling that creepy smile he does, even after years with our parents he still hasn't quite got the emotions thing down to a fine art. "I'll start. My name is Sai. I use super beast scrolls but on occasion I use my sword." That wasn't terrible: short, sweet and to the point. Oh great, he's looking at me, I guess its my turn now.

"Inuzuka Akimitsu. I use the byakugan but I'm also a ninja hound tamer." Oh yeah, I sounded pretty cool. I kept my voice low and uninterested, just like a bad boy should. I bet that got Anzu's attention.

"Akimichi Anzu. Mind transfer and expansion jutsu." I guess she wasn't that impressed. Actually I don't even care. Anzu is in my squad which means I'll get to spend most of every day with her! I don't know if my heart can take it. She's so awesome: got two amazing inherited jutsu's from her parents not to mention that smile of hers, it lights up the room.

"Nara Seira. Shadow puppetry and ….ehh." Wait, is Seira speechless? Oh that's right the only got one talent. She only got through the exam because of her mind. "Well I umm…. Ehh." Oh this is priceless, she cant think of anything. If she says she's a tactician she'll be judged based on her father who is untouchable in the world of tactics.

"Well I think that confirms the formation of team 8" And what a great team it is….

Now starts my life as a shinobi, I'm itching to get going!

*Somewhere else in the village*

AHHHHHH. I cant believe it! I'm in the same team as the two hottest guys in our class. If I died now I would die happy! No, if I die I miss out on all the fun we're going to have. I'm going to enjoy ever moment with Diachi and Huyu…. God, I hope we go swimming.

"Oi, Hama-chan." Huya's heavenly voice, its like silk against a burn: Oh-so soft and luxurious. "Where are we meeting our sensi?" Oh how am I suppose to control myself. Those abs. Those eyes. That Hair! I have to hid my face behind my collar everyday just so people don't see my fawning over the pair of them.

"Just around the corner." I force myself to sound as calm and collected as possible. I have to keep my façade going, it's too late to turn back now. People see me as the creepy bug girl who rarely speaks so I just fades into the back ground. But that's not who I am: I'm bubbled, loud and frankly hilarious once I get going but for some reason on the first day at the Academy I froze, I just built up a wall and put on a mask to hide my true self. Their was no reason behind it, I was just scared of how people would react to me…. I'm still scared.

" Huyu, has your father told you who our sensi is?" Diachi, what a great guy. He isn't loud or obnoxious but kind and funny. As he walks along in his heavy open white jacket I cant help but silently coo over his chiselled body which is only just obscured by the fish net body vest he always wear. Damn who ever invented those fish net vests to hell!

"Na, he's keeping it hush hush." Huya, why are you so amazing? I just manage to hold back my question. We're picking up the pace, I guess the boys are egger to meet they're sensi. I wonder who it could be, a few rumours have been floating around about Lee and Sai but I don't think Lee would suit the roll of captain. From what my father tells me he's head strong and has little thought of tactics or plans.

"MY STUDENTS. I WILL BE YOUR SENSI." Well I guess I was wrong. Lee jumped out in front of us giving the two boys a heart attack. I just managed to contain my laughter at the sight of him: a baby in a green jumpsuit. Those eye brows though. I cant even fathom, they're freaking huge! Like two caterpillars which have crawled their way onto his face. Wait, I'm a bug tamer. And those things certainly look like buys…. I wonder.

"Hama? What are you doing." …. woops I guess Diachi spotted my hands wiggling under my sleeve. Next time caterpillars, next time I will free you from his prison of a face.

"INTRODUCTIONS." Why is he shouting? We're standing like two feet away from him.

"Diachi of the Hyuga clan. My main goal is to protect my clan with my life." Oh Diachi's so cool! Every lock of his perfect black hair is well perfect. His voice sends literal shivers up my spine.

"Hama of the Aburame clan. I want to protect this village." I squeeze out my name without squealing as Huyu adjusted his position. I could practically feel his breath.

"Huyu, of the Uzumaki clan. I will save the people of the village." Uzumaki isn't quite a clan but he is the son of the number one knuckle head of the village. Huyu got all his looks from his dad and very little of his mothers brains. But who needs brains when you are that beautiful.

Now starts my life as a Shinobi, I'm crawling with excitement.

**Thanks everyone who read this… *talking to no-one* Oh well, I'll continue with the next chapter and if I still got a duck egg then I'll stop. PLEASE. I love all feed back even the negative stuff.**


End file.
